tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tartarus (Verlies)
Die Tartarus ist ein Fortbewegungsmittel aus Tales of the Abyss, dient zu einem Zeitpunkt jedoch vielmehr als Dungeon. Der nachfolgende Artikel beschäftigt sich mit der Tartarus als Dungeon. Allgemeines Die Tartarus ist ein Kriegsschiff und eines von vielen Landschiffen der Malkuth-Armee. In ihr sind zahlreiche mechanische Teile verarbeitet, die nicht mehr hergestellt werden, was auf ein recht hohes Alter hindeutet. Obwohl sie vom Malkuth-Militär genutzt wird, ist die Tartarus in Sheridan erschaffen worden. Dieses befindet sich im Hoheitsgebiet von Kimlasca, beschäftigt aber auch zahlreiche Handwerker aus Malkuth und baut Fon Tech für beide Reiche. Im Inneren der Tartarus wird Licht über Fonstones erzeugt, die auf das dritte Fonon, Feuer, reagieren und dann zu leuchten beginnen. Dieses Licht kann durchaus hell genug werden, um Menschen zu blenden. Geschichte Die Tartarus dient als Dungeon, kurz nachdem Luke fon Fabre und Tear Grants mit Ion aus den Cheagle Woods kommen und vom Militär von Malkuth gefangen genommen werden. Sie werden auf die Tartarus gebracht, wo sie zu einem Gespräch eingeladen werden. Dort werden sie darüber unterrichtet, dass die mittlerweile fünfzehnjährige Waffenruhe vom Hod War zu brechen droht, da mehrere kleinere Konflikte zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca zu einem Krieg ausarten könnten. Daher strebt Kaiser Peony von Malkuth mithilfe eines Briefs König Ingobert Frieden an. Ion sollte als neutraler Übermittler des Briefes dienen, aber ein Teil vom Order of Lorelei, der von Grand Maestro Mohs angeführt wird, will einen Krieg herbeiführen, um dem Score gerecht zu werden. Ion konnte mithilfe des Malkuth-Militärs aus Mohs' Fängen entkommen und ist nun mit dem Brief auf dem Weg nach Kimlasca, was mit der Maluth-Begleitung nicht sonderlich einfach ist. Daher bittet Jade Curtiss Luke darum, sie zu begleiten, um als Vermittler zu dienen. Nachdem Luke von Jade erzwingen konnte, dass er vor ihm auf die Knie geht, gibt er sich damit einverstanden. Kurz darauf wird die Tartarus von den God-Generals angegriffen. Noch unter Deck kommt es zu einem Angriff von Largo, der Jade mit einem Fon Slot Seal belegen kann, sodass seine Fonic Artes stark an Kraft verlieren. Jade ermöglicht Anise Tatlin, Ion zu holen, und begibt sich in einen Kampf mit Largo, in dem er ihn so mit seinem Speer attackiert, dass Luke ihn für tot hält. Luke ist entsetzt von diesem Anblick, wird aber von Jade und Tear mit an Deck genommen. Die beiden planen nun, die Tartarus zurückzuerobern, und begeben sich dafür zur Brücke. Dort lässt Tear mithilfe ihrer Fonic Hymn die Wachen einschlafen und sie und Jade lassen Luke zurück, da er nicht töten kann oder will, damit er Wache halten kann. Aber der eingeschlafene Mann erwacht nach einer Weile und verwickelt Luke in einen Kampf, in dem er dazu gezwungen wird, ihn zu töten. Tear und Jade kehren zurück und Luke ist entsetzt über sein eigenes Handeln. Mit einem Mal erscheinen die beiden God-Generals Legretta und Asch. Asch will Luke und Tear töten, wird aber von Legretta daran gehindert und lässt sie stattdessen zusammen mit Jade wegsperren. Unter Deck eingesperrt, beschließt Luke, auch zu kämpfen, obwohl dies bedeutet, dass er töten muss. Jade befreit sich und die anderen beiden, indem er die Gitterstäbe zerstört, und sorgt dann dafür, dass die Systeme der Tartarus abstürzen, indem er das Notfallabsturzsystem aktiviert. Während dieses aktiv ist, ist die Hafenluke der einzige Zugang zur Tartarus, weshalb die Oracle Knights, die Ion suchen, diese ebenfalls benutzen müssen. Die Helden suchen daher die Luke auf, wo sie abseits der Tartarus auf Legretta und Ion treffen. Sie können Legretta vorerst überwältigen, die aber von Arietta und ihrem Liger gerettet wird, woraufhin Guy Cecil erscheint, Legretta niederschlägt und Ion rettet, während Jade Arietta als Geisel nimmt. Legretta gibt sich daher zuerst geschlagen und lässt sich mit Arietta und den anderen Oracle Knights auf der Tartarus einsperren. Ion berichtet danach, dass die Oracle Knights ihm den Brief von Kaiser Peony abgenommen haben und Anise diesen zurückholen wollte, wobei sie jedoch von den Monstern von Arietta aus der Tartarus geworfen wurde. Soldaten konnten sie oder ihre Leiche jedoch nicht finden, weshalb die Helden davon ausgehen, dass es Anise gut geht. Jade meint dann, dass sie dementsprechend nach St. Binah aufbrechen sollen, bei dem es sich um seinen typischen Treffpunkt mit Anise handelt. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wird die modifizierte Tartarus von den Helden dazu genutzt, die Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant zu stoppen. Hierfür muss die Tartarus im Kern zurückgelassen werden und die Helden müssen auf der Albiore fliehen. Die Helden werden auf dem Weg dorthin über einen Eindringling auf der Tartarus informiert, müssen sich aber später damit beschäftigen. Nachdem sie den Kern erreicht haben, wollen die Helden zu der Glyphe aufbrechen, die die Albiore mit einem Luftstoß wieder hinaus befördern soll, doch an Deck ist die Glyphe nicht mehr zu finden. Hier offenbart sich Sync, der die Glyphe gelöscht hat. Er will verhindern, dass die Helden wieder entkommen können, auch auf Kosten seines Lebens, und verwickelt sie in einen Kampf. Während des Schlagabtauschs verliert Sync seine Maske und es offenbart sich dahinter ein Gesicht, das identisch mit dem von Ion ist. Ion sieht sich nun darin bestätigt, dass Sync wie auch er ein Replica des originalen Fon Masters ist. Ion offenbart den anderen, dass der originale Fon Master vor zwei Jahren starb und sieben Replicas von ihm hergestellt wurden. Ion selbst ist das siebte und letzte gewesen sowie das einzige, dessen Kräfte immerhin halbwegs an die wahre Kraft des Originals heranreichen. Sync erklärt, dass die anderen Replicas als Müll erachtet und lebendig in den Schlund des Mt. Zalehos geworfen wurden, weil ein Replica, das nicht als Ersatz dienen kann, nichts wert ist. Ion bietet Sync an, mit ihnen zu kommen, aber Sync lehnt dies ab und erklärt, dass er nur am Leben ist, damit er von Van Grants benutzt werden kann und nur jene Replicas aus Mitleid am Leben erhalten werden, die irgendwie nützlich sind. Sync stürzt sich daraufhin in den Kern von Auldrant, worauf Ion mit Tränen reagiert. Jade zeichnet nun die Glyphe neu nach und erhält dabei Hilfe. Als er damit fertig ist, vernimmt Luke die Stimme von Lorelei, das erklärt, dass es aus diesem Gefängnis des ewigen Kreises freigesetzt werden will. Lorelei begreift in Tear einen Nachkommen von Yulia Jue und verbindet sich mit ihr, um durch Tear mit den anderen Helden zu reden. Lorelei erklärt, dass Luke und Asch seine perfekten Isofons sind und dass sie damit Lorelei selbst sind. Es offenbart, dass zurzeit etwas Riesiges seine Kraft absorbiert und den Kern zum Vibrieren bringt, sodass die Sephiroth außer Kontrolle geraten. Die Vibrationen können erst endgültig enden, wenn Lorelei befreit wird. Daraufhin gibt Lorelei Tear wieder frei und die Helden können auf der Albiore fliehen. Sie wollen nach Belkend aufbrechen, um Tear von dem dortigen Arzt untersuchen zu lassen. Kurzgefasst *Die Tartarus ist ein Landkriegsschiff des Malkuth-Militärs. *Luke tötet an Deck der Tartarus erstmals einen Menschen, was ihn traumatisiert. Dennoch beschließt er danach, ebenfalls zu kämpfen, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass er töten muss. *Auf der Tartarus treten erstmals die God-Generals Largo, Legretta, Arietta und Asch in Erscheinung. *Auf der Tartarus schließt Guy sich der Heldengruppe an. *Auf der Tartarus findet am Kern von Auldrant ein Kampf gegen Sync statt, in dem offenbart wird, dass Sync wie Ion ein Replica des originalen Ions ist. Sync stürzt sich daraufhin selbst in den Kern von Auldrant. Wissenswertes *Nach Syncs (vermeintlichem) Selbstmord am Kern von Auldrant weint Ion das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Ortsliste Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant